


Just Like Me

by amitynvrhppns



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Alternate Universe, Barbie Movies, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Feel-good, Fluff, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Minor Violence, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Poor Iwaizumi Hajime, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, Why do people mix up Iwa and Akaashi?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitynvrhppns/pseuds/amitynvrhppns
Summary: Inspired by art on Tiktok: @afiliaartstationInspired by the movie: Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004)Akaashi is a prince that loves reading and spending time with his fencing tutor, Bokuto. However, once he is forced to marry a rich, young king, he wishes to have his freedom back.Iwaizumi is a tailor that works in the village's suit shop that aspires to travel the world, yet his unpaid debts put those dreams on hold.What will unfold when they meet each other?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

It was a bright and shining morning in the kingdom of Haikyuu, and at this moment, two very similar boys were being born. One of the children was a prince named Akaashi Keiji. He had dark black curly hair that framed his face nicely along with dazzling gunmetal blue eyes that shimmered green in the sunlight. He grew up in the palace with everything he could ever dream of and as he got older, he gained a love of literature and fencing. Akaashi's mother decided it would be best to hire a tutor for his fencing lessons so he could continue improving and decided on Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto had striking gold eyes along with spiky grey and black hair. His strong stature and manly look scared Akaaashi when they first met but after a few weeks, they found each other fond of one another. Mostly in part to the close contact they shared, as well as Akaashi's insistence on tutoring Bokuto on popular literature. Even though Akaashi was born a prince, he still found his heart yearning to be with the slightly clueless man he called his closest friend. Little did he know, Bokuto would feel the same way.

When Akaashi was born, another boy was coming into the world down in the village. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi had spiky dark brown hair that paired with his olive-green eyes. Even though he was loved very much, his parents struggled to provide for him over the years so they decided to make a deal with the nearby suit shop owner, Mr.Carp. The man agreed to provide funds to the family to be able to afford food and basic necessities, however; Iwaizumi would have to pay off this debt by working in the suit shop as a tailor until every cent was paid back. Over the years, people would walk in and out of the shop while telling stories of the places they've been on their travels. Iwaizumi ended up gaining a love of adventure, wanting to visit all of the places the customers would talk about. However, he wouldn't be able to leave until he could recover his family's debt.

* * *

One day, Akaashi's mother went out to visit the royal mine where gold and other precious metals were mined and collected for currency use. However, once she got there, the miners informed her that the mine was empty and no gold was to be found. With the lack of metal, the kingdom had fallen bankrupt and would need to act fast to be able to support the citizens. She sat in her study, trying to think but was hesitant to act on some sort of plan to bring money back into the kingdom, especially without her advisor Konoha at her side due to some of his personal business.

"Mother! Can I show you this beautiful poem I found?" questioned Akaashi as he walked into the room.

"Of course Keiji. I always love it when you find something new to analyze", stated Akaashi's mother as she glanced towards the pages Akaashi held.

Akaashi smiled as he looked at the poem and whispered, "It almost sounds like a love song."

His mother's eyes widened at that moment and she sat upright as Akaashi's words sparked an idea into her head. She recently got the news that a rich, young king is looking to find someone to rule his kingdom with...

And Akaashi Keiji would be the perfect candidate. 


	2. Free

"Your Majesty! If we want to stay on track with your schedule, we need to spend a maximum of twenty-two minutes on your suit fitting!" shouted Akaashi's scheduler. 

Akaashi stood on a short stool in front of three large mirrors while three women sewed and worked on his peachy pink three-piece that he would wear to the wedding between him and King Oikawa that would occur within one week. The king's ambassadors were set to arrive this day and the king would soon arrive later in the week to meet Akaashi for the first time. Even though the prince's upcoming marriage spread excitement across the palace, Akaashi's face was all but pleasant.

"Once we get your fitting complete, we need to move along to your studies which will consist of mathematics, geography, and..."

Akaashi, with an irritated expression, decided to drown out the scheduler's lecture and think to himself about the predicament he was in.

' _Can't I just walk around the palace today and not have anywhere to be? Not like these lessons will help me in the future if I'm just going to be the husband to an already successful king. If this man is as rich as everyone says he is, I will probably just be some accessory that gets to sit and look pretty. I'm not stupid, that's probably the biggest reason that anyone would want to marry me.'_

Once his fitting was complete, Akaashi dismissed the palace staff and adjourned to his bedroom to change into something more his style. He decided to put on his favorite suit which was a velvety black adorned with gold trimmings on the sleeves and collar. Once he finished dressing, he paced around the grand room and started daydreaming about what he would do if he was given the chance to be free and not a prince for once in his life.

' _If I had some sense of freedom, I could be more spontaneous! I could spend time in the library all day if I wanted. I could eat as much onigiri as I want. I could even write my own stories that people might enjoy. If I wasn't a prince, I might be able to...'_

The young man smiled to himself as a certain someone came to mind during his daydream. Akaashi then heard rustling from outside so he walked out to the edge of his balcony to see what the ruckus was. Speak of the devil, his star was there practicing fencing in the garden with some of the royal guards. Akaashi placed his head on the palm of his hand as he admired Bokuto from afar.

' _Bokuto-san... I wish everything was different. I would give up all of this formality if I could, just to have the chance to be with you, my star. The one downside to being a prince: not being able to marry whom I choose.'_

"Keiji, I know what you're thinking young man" claimed his mother that just entered the room. Akaashi jumped due to his mother's abrupt comment but quickly went back to his emotionless face when his mother continued.

"I too adore Bokuto-san; however, it is vital that you marry King Oikawa. The kingdom is in desperate times and I am far too old to marry into another family. I am truly sorry of this burden I've placed on you Keiji, especially at such a young age."

Akaashi grasped his mother's hand and looked straight into her eyes in some hope of relieving his mother's worries.

"It's alright, mother. I know my duties and it is a prince's job to help their people."

* * *

"Oww, shit!" Iwaizumi shouted as he pricked his finger with a sewing needle. He stuck his finger in his mouth to suck up the blood before any drops could end up on the suit he was working on. If Mr.Carp found any stains, Iwaizumi would have to add the fabric cost to his debt collection. It already happened once, and that mistake almost ended up sidetracking all of Iwaizumi's work over the past 10 years.

When alone, Iwaizumi would hum and sing little tunes to help him along with his work. It made the duty a little more fun, in simpler terms. Once he got into stable movement with his needle, he started to sing.

" _ **All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray. No wedding suit with a thousand stitches to crochet. And no debt to pa** y_."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M RUNNING HERE? THIS IS A SUIT SHOP, NOT A THEATRE PRODUCTION!" shrieked Mr.Carp as Iwaizumi fell onto the floor due to the booming sound.

Iwaizumi sat on the floor and glanced to the side while coughing out, "Really, I thought this was a prison."

Mr.Carp gave Iwaizumi a disgusted look and decided to slap some reality into the boy.

"You think you're so funny Iwaizumi-kun. I counted up your payment recently and based on how much you've made, it seems that you will be working for me for at least another thirty-seven years" Mr. Carp claimed with a grin.

"Wait, what! I have paid off more than half of the payment! I keep my own notes and write down every single cent I give you" Iwaizumi growled.

"Haha, silly boy. Not only are you paying off your parent's debt, but you are also adding on more costs through your housing, food, and any mishaps you may have in the shop. Your parents should have thought of what they would put you through before considering my deal."

Iwaizumi scrunched his face and shouted, "My parents did nothing wrong! They did all they could to provide for me and I am paying back their kindness, no matter how much work it takes!"

Mr.Carp had enough of the young man's revolt and decided to head to his office, not before he set a suit goal for Iwaizumi to complete before the end of the day. If not, he would be forced to work into the night.

Iwaizumi sat frustrated at himself, knowing that angering his boss could end up making things so much harder. He decided to get some fresh air by walking to the little balcony on the second floor of the shop. When he opened the dual-doors, he slowly breathed in and exhaled out to relieve the stress building inside him. He looked out into the village at all of the people strolling along the cobbled paths, buying fruit, selling handmade items, and playing music. Iwaizumi stood still, enjoying the quiet while thinking to himself.

' _What if I just leave? I could, no one can stop me. Mr.Carp wouldn't care if I just disappeared. He probably would be as giddy as a fat, rich man. Haha, he actually is...but I can't though. I have nowhere to go and I barely have any money to my name. It also wouldn't be right. My parents did so much to get me this far, I can't just abandon my work.'_

"I'm determined, I'm strong, no one can stop me now."

* * *

At that moment, Akaashi and Iwaizumi had the same thought:

_'Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret, but at least in my dreams, I'll be free.'_


	3. How Could She Refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that people would actually read this :/  
> However, thank you to those that actually decided to click on this story that I started writing at about 1:30 in the morning on Valentine's Day.  
> I feel like the quality is going to decrease since this was just a fling and there was no real plan but I'm optimistic :D  
> This chapter is gonna be pretty short but the next one I'm super excited for since a lot happens, so be ready!

As night approached, everyone in the kingdom was ready to head to bed. However, down in the royal mine, there were two troublemakers just getting started with their day. The two men kept on hitting the rough rock walls in hopes of finding more gold to fill up the mine carts that they were already filling up to the brim. All you could hear were the clinks of the pickaxes throughout the silent night. One of the men approached one of the emptier carts and scrunched his face in confusion and disappointment.

"Oi! Okay even though there are only two of us here, I'll ask. Who put this in the cart?" said Hanamaki while holding up a dusty black stone.

"Ummmmm...me?" questioned Matsukawa as he stopped his work.

"Okay, Mattsun. Do you remember what we are here for? To steal some nice and shiny gold! Is this rock, in my hand, shiny?" Makki asked as he stared deep into Mattsun's brown eyes.

"...no"

Makki then continued to emphasize his point, "Does it look valuable? Does it look like something that Konoha-san would want?"

"No...I think" stated Mattsun with a blank expression.

"Geez Mattsun! You need to focus more. All of that height does not help your thought process."

Makki tossed the rock behind him so it would roll down the mineshaft but as it hit the ground, it broke open revealing a purple quartz interior that both men seemed to never notice. Just then the two men heard the creak of the chained elevator moving down to where they were. To avoid being revealed, Mattsun and Makki jumped into the nearby mine cart to hide from the stranger. The two crouched in silence as the steps came closer to their location.

"Hello there boys" exclaimed Konoha as he looked over into the cart while holding his lantern.

"OHHHH MASTER KONOHA! Welcome back from your trip" stated Mattsun while getting out of the cart with Makki. Konoha stepped away from the cart and glanced at the multiple carts stuffed with gold pieces.

"Konoha-san, just as you asked, this is the last of the royal mine's gold. We have looked throughout the whole mine and there was nothing left to be found" claimed Makki.

Konoha started laughing to himself and relished in what seemed to be a perfect victory.

"Haha, yes! All of this is finally mine. Now that I'm back, I can present all of this to the queen and become the savior of the kingdom. Maybe I'll marry a prince on the way too!" Konoha boasted to his comrades.

Makki and Mattsun glanced at each other and grimaced at their boss's words. Konoha noticed how quiet both were, especially when both were not known for being the most reserved men. Konoha set his eyes onto Mattsun and bore into his head. Mattsun's eyes widened and his body shook until he finally felt the pressure and confessed.

"Well, there is one slight problem Konoha-san. NOT THAT YOUR PLAN IS FAULTY! It's just that the queen decided to marry off Akaashi-kun to King Oikawa next week" Mattsun spoke while avoiding eye-contact.

Konoha's eyes widened as his face turned confused and desperate to forget what his friend just said.

"WHAT!? What gives that old bat the right to make such a grand decision without me!? I'm her advisor, who does she think she is!?"

"Umm...the queen?" stammered Makki and Mattsun. Konoha glared back at the two then looked towards the ground in thought, trying to concoct another plan. Finally, a plan B entered the dirty blond's mind.

"It is a temporary setback, but I believe I have the answer to our problems. It is a bit reckless, but not enough to make me hesitate" claimed Konoha as he grinned toward the two men. Makki and Mattsun awaited the grand plan that their boss was prepared to conduct:

"We will kidnap the prince before the wedding. You two nitwits will kidnap him in the night and keep my identity secret so there is no knowledge of my partaking. When the prince can't be found within the week, the king will have no choice but to call off the wedding. I will then claim to find the prince and bring him home, being named the savior of the kingdom. The queen will be so grateful that she will have Akaashi-kun marry me and declare me as a ruler. _How could she refuse?"_


	4. A Boy Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea who to make Akaashi's cat, so it's just some random cat. However, I had to do what I had to do for Wolfie...

As the sun shined over the kingdom, the palace staff bustled around the hallways in preparation for the Ambassadors' arrival. Their visit would be the first step in Akaashi's engagement to King Oikawa, and it was only a matter of time before they would arrive. Minutes later, a cream and teal-colored carriage pulled up in front of the palace's steps, adorned with gold accents. The guards approach the carriage and are addressed by two men in the carriage.

"Hello, sirs. I am Ambassador Kindaichi, as requested by the queen, for the continuation of the wedding plans" stated Kindaichi. As the guards walked away to notify the queen and call over assistance for the men, Kindaichi looked over to his travel partner. "Are you sure it's a good idea to lie like this, King Oikawa?"

Oikawa smiled at his advisor and cheerfully answered, "I'm pretty sure. Just trust me on this Kindaichi-chan!"

The two men were then led to the throne room to meet with the queen, and hopefully, to meet Prince Akaashi for the first time. The queen held a grateful smile as she respectfully bowed to the two men, with the pair returning the favor. Her advisor Konoha stood next to her holding a very stern expression when faced with the "ambassadors".

"On behalf of m-um...King Oikawa, I present an engagement gift for Prince Akaashi" stuttered Oikawa as he gave the queen a small box. When the queen opened the box, she was dazzled by the black quartz ring sitting inside.

"Thank you, ambassadors! I am sure Prince Akaashi will be treasure this gift."

"May I ask, your highness, when you would like to commence the wedding?" asked Kindaichi.

"Well, I was hoping that next week from today woul-"

"HUH!" shouted Konoha. The others questioned his outburst and Konoha quickly tried to cover his slip-up, "Ah of course! I was thinking of some other date but this seems like a very thoughtful decision, your highness" he insisted as he swished his hand in the air.

Kindaichi stood confused due to Konoha's disruption but he decided to continue his royal business, "Very well, I will...uh, send for King Oikawa so that he can meet Prince Akaashi."

As everyone continued conversing, Oikawa glanced over to a large painting in the corner of the room that pictured Akaashi studying at a small table with candlelight. Oikawa was in awe of Akaashi's beauty and couldn't wait to learn more about him.

' _Prince Akaashi, what are you like? What are your favorite foods? Your favorite song? Your favorite flower? What makes that pretty boy tick?'_

* * *

Akaashi sat at his desk while writing down notes from the book he was reading at the moment. His pet cat, Sekai, lied nearby in a plush bed, all rolled up in a soft and fluffy white ball. Suddenly, Akaashi's bedroom door creaked open, and in walked his fencing tutor, and closest friend, Bokuto.

Bokuto happily walked up to the desk and looked over Akaashi's shoulder wondering what he is reading about this time.

"Hello, Bokuto-san! I just started a story about an ill man falling in love with a random stranger. It's very intriguing so I'm making sure to take notes for reference" exclaimed Akaashi as he gave Bokuto one of his rare friendly smiles.

"Wow! You're really smart, your highness" answered Bokuto while giving a small bow to the boy.

"Umm, why the formality Bokuto-san?" asked Akaashi with confusion, "It's just the two of us right now."

"Oh well, the queen asked me to tell you that the ambassadors have arrived. They also brought a really pretty ring for you! It's black, so you should love it..." Bokuto commented with a somber expression.

Akaashi grimaced at Bokuto's words and decided to take a breather out on the balcony. Bokuto silently followed Akaashi out and stood by his side once they reached the edge. Both of the men stared out into the garden and watched the butterflies flutter by near the sunflowers and roses.

"I want to be like a butterfly, so I could be free to do whatever I want. They just look so peaceful" Akaashi murmured as he laid his hands on the balcony railing. Bokuto blankly stared at the scenery then back to Akaashi's face.

"I think I would rather be an owl than a butterfly! Yeah, butterflies are pretty but they can get eaten pretty fast. Owls are large birds that hunt so they are super tough compared to a butterfly!" exclaimed Bokuto with a lopsided grin, "But you know, if you want to be a butterfly, then I support that."

Akaashi laughed to himself and turned to face Bokuto face to face.

"Thank you Bokuto-san, for always being there for me. I appreciate it all."

"Don't worry about it Akaashi! I'll always be here to help and to talk to. Besides, I bet King Oikawa will be suitable."

"Ugh, well not like I have a choice. I have to marry him and it's not like my mother will let me marry yo-" Akaashi groaned until he realized what he was going to say. Luckily, Bokuto didn't seem to notice Akaashi's choice of words.

"Oh well, at least there will be music all the time. I heard from some of the guards that he can play multiple instruments. Maybe he can 'play your flute'?" Bokuto joked. Akaashi's face flushed red and he quickly looked away to calm down.

Bokuto did a hearty laugh and slapped Akaashi's back, almost cracking it in the process.

"I'm just joking Akaashi! You know that you have the right to do whatever you want whenever you want. No means no" Bokuto sternly spoke. Akaashi's pale face finally cooled down and he relaxed, showing a small smile to Bokuto.

' _What can I do for Akaashi to help get his mind off of this whole marriage thing? AHHHH I GOT IT!'_

"Akaashi, how about you grab your cape and we sneak out of this place? I think you need some fresh air!"

* * *

Akaashi and Bokuto walked around the small village, just admiring the change of scenery from the stuffy palace walls. Akaashi decided to take his cat with him, just as extra support since the boy rarely ever went out into the village. With the grey cape he wore, he became invisible to the citizens and blended in without trouble. He looked around at all of the little buildings and shops that filled the streets.

"So Bokuto-san, which one is your house?"

"Oh um, it was more of a shared room since we didn't have much money" grinned Bokuto as he scratched the back of his neck. Akaashi's eyes widened and he looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

"It's alright Akaashi! I know that you just want to know more about me. It's one of the buildings around this area" Bokuto claimed while pointing to a dark green building. Bokuto then spotted a basket of pink camellia flowers at one of the street vendors. He rushed over and quickly paid for one of the flowers, then turning back to Akaashi. He held out the flower and waited for Akaashi to grab it.

"This is your favorite, right? The camellia?" Bokuto questioned. Akaashi stood stunned that Bokuto remembered his favorite flower, especially since he's probably only mentioned it once. He reached his hand out to Bokuto's and gently picked the flower out of his hand, while barely grazing Bokuto's.

"Yes, thank you Bokuto-san. I wouldn't have thought you would have remembered" Akaashi admitted while admiring the flower's soft petals. Akaashi was then hit with a strong, squirmy feeling in his stomach. Not butterflies, but hunger. "Um Bokuto-san, do you think we can get some food? It's been a while since I've eaten..."

"Of course Akaashi! I'll be right back, just hold on!"

Akaashi and his cat wandered around in the area while they waited for Bokuto to return. At that moment, Akaashi heard chatter coming from around the corner, with a gathering crowd to match. Akaashi's curiosity got the best of him so he sauntered over to see what the fuss was all about. When he turned the corner, he saw a very handsome man wearing his own cape while

playing music.

" **Like a bird that flies in the morning light. Or a butterfly in the spring. When your spirit rides on the wings of hope, You'll find your wings."**

Akaashi was amazed by this man's singing ability. The man's husky, deep voice surprisingly worked well with the soft song, mostly due to the man also playing a small lyre to accompany the lyrics. When Akaashi looked down at the man's feet, he noticed a small can that was quickly filling up with coins. Weirdly, the can was also being watched over by a grumpy yellow cat with sharp brown stripes. Once Akaashi looked back up, the music was stopped by a short and stout man yelling at the singer.

"What do you think you're doing?! You should be heading back to the shop!" Mr.Carp barked. Mr. Carp snatched the can from the floor and took out every last coin the singer has earned.

"Wait, I earned that! That's my money!" the singer shouted.

"But you owe me, mister! Get back to work soon" Mr.Carp said with his leave. The crowd started to disperse and Akaashi was the only one left in the area, besides the mysterious singer. Akaashi slowly walked up to the man and placed a couple of coins in the tin can, careful not to anger the scruffy-looking cat.

"That was a beautiful song, sir. I'm sorry that you had to endure that ridicule" Akaashi stated while looking at his feet.

"Ahh, it's alright. And that was just some stupid little song my mother..." the man started until he noticed Akaashi's facial features. Akaashi shifted his eyes to meet with the strangers' due to the silence and his face twisted in surprise. The two men pulled down their hoods and silently stared at one another, both not believing what they were seeing.

"Umm, wow"

"...oh shit! We look the same" the man sputtered.

"This is an interesting turn of events. What's your name, sir?" questioned Akaashi with a surprised smirk. The mysterious man quickly shook off his shock and held out his hand for Akaashi to shake.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," he said as he firmly shook Akaashi's thinner hand, "And your's?"

"Akaashi Keiji, pleased to make your acquaintance" Akaashi stated as he performed a short bow. Iwaizumi's eyes widened and before he could make more of a fool of himself, he decided to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

"You don't happen to be the crown prince... are you?"

"Actually, yes." Iwaizumi then quickly kneeled on the ground and lowered his head in front of Akaashi while the poor blue-eyed boy stood startled by Iwaizumi's actions.

"I'm sorry for how informal I was, your highness" Iwaizumi pleaded, hoping he wasn't going to get beheaded for talking to the prince in such a manner. However, Akaashi started chuckling to himself and quickly motioned Iwaizumi to stand back up.

"Haha, it's okay Iwaizumi-san. You can just call me Akaashi. I'm not all proper as I may seem and actually, I'm just here on a little outing and fresh air."

Iwaizumi tilted his head while scrunching his face, "So, why are you out of the palace; if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned.

"Well...are you okay with me ranting to you for a bit?"

"I will listen to anything you say as long as it keeps me away from going back home right now" Iwaizumi assured.

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers and looked around to make sure no one was around to hear his royal troubles.

"I am getting married within the week to a king of a neighboring kingdom. The thing is that I have never met the guy and because of this, he's probably only agreed to marry me because of my looks. It's not like I have a choice though, it's the job of a prince to do what is best for the kingdom."

"...Okay, not to be rude Akaashi-san, but that doesn't seem like a super big deal. You get a rich husband that will stay with you forever and you live happily ever after, what exactly is the consequence?"

Akaashi glanced around again to make sure a certain someone wasn't coming back soon.

"My heart already belongs to another...someone very close to me. Due to this marriage, I'll have to leave him behind, forever" uttered Akaashi. Iwaizumi quickly started regretting what he said, ready to apologize and comfort the prince; however, Akaashi was quicker to switch the conversation.

"So, Iwaizumi-san, what about you? What are your troubles, while we're at it?" Akaashi exclaimed.

"Ah well, I am an indentured servant. I work hard day and night for that grouchy old man that took my money until I pay back some cash."

"Aren't you a singer?" questioned the prince.

"Nah, that's just a little side thing to make some extra money, although that little plan didn't work today. I actually a priso- tailor in Mr. Carp's shop. I can see you appreciate my handy-work!" Iwaizumi pointed out. Akaashi was astonished that his favorite black and gold suit was made by the stranger, and possible new friend, that he just met.

"Really, you work for Carp!? This is my favorite outfit, mostly due to the color combination. Your work is amazing, Iwaizumi-san!"

"Thank you, sir. However, I'm only doing this till I pay everything off. Once I'm free, I want to travel the world and experience things that I wouldn't get to in this little village...but, it's going to take a long time till I get there."

"Well, at least you have the chance. I would just love to spend my days carefree, studying literature and sneaking onigiris out of the kitchen" Akaashi giggled. Iwaizumi stared at the young prince and finally came to a conclusion of what makes these two so similar, besides their looks of course.

"You know Akaashi-san, I'm just like you and you're just like me. We both have dreams, wants, places that we rather would be than where we are right now" Iwaizumi claimed. Akaashi let the words sink in and soon, he nodded in agreement.

"I think you are absolutely correct Iwaizumi-san. Not only do we both have aspirations, but we have responsibilities to take care of before we get there. At least, you'll get there sometime in your life" Akaashi solemnly smiled.

"I bet it'll all turn out fine. Maybe something else will come into your life, surprises are always around the corner. Now, can I just say that we look pretty damn similar?" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, my hair is just a bit more curly and my eyes are slightly bluer, but if you just glance, I bet no one could notice" Akaashi noted.

"Well if no one is going to notice, maybe we should switch for a day. I get to experience the life of a royal while you take a breather and sew for a little!"

"Noooooo Iwaizumi-san! That's a crazy idea. Besides, it would be hard to trick everyone we know, along with adjusting to what each of us does."

"Haha, I know Akaashi-san! I'm just messing with you. If we were ever to get caught, my head would probably be detached from my neck" Iwaizumi joked.

"Oh Iwaizumi-san, do you happened to have a feather-shaped birthmark anywhere? I have one on my left shoulder" Akaashi stated while pulling down his collar enough for Iwaizumi to see the unique mark. Iwaizumi copied Akaashi and looked at his shoulder, as well as around his body to find a similar mark. "Hmm, I guess that is another difference between us."

Suddenly, the two men heard the crash of food falling on the ground, right in front of their feet. They both looked to where the commotion came from and they were met with a spiky-haired, energetic male frozen in confusion.

"WOAH! TWO AKAASHIS! AM I DREAMING?!" Bokuto shouted as he rapidly shifted his gaze between the two, almost like a happy child on Christmas Day.

"Oh hello, Bokuto-san. This is my new..." Akaashi halted while glancing at Iwaizumi, not wanting to be too forward and say Iwaizumi was a friend.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi-san's new friend" Iwaizumi stated confidently while giving Akaashi a quick wink.

"Oh hi there Iwaizumi-kun! I'm Akaashi's close friend, Bokuto Koutarou" he announced while giving Iwaizumi a strong and firm handshake.

"Yes, he's one of my closest friends in the palace. He's always there to talk" Akaashi added. It then clicked in Iwaizumi's head.

_'Ohhhh, this is the guy Akaashi likes. Huh, based on his personality and interests, I would have never thought a buff dimwit would be his ideal man.'_

"I'm sorry Akaashi, I got so surprised that I dropped your meal" Bokuto murmured as his hair seemed to deflate. Akaashi was all too familiar with this attitude, starting to worry if his trusted friend will fall into his slump.

"Hey, it's okay Bokuto-san. We can get food at home since it's about time to head back" Akaashi assured while picking up his cat Sekai from the ground.

"I didn't even notice you had a cat. Mine's been guarding the can, as you can tell" Iwaizumi said as he picked up his cat.

"This is Sekai, one of my other close friends" Akaashi smirked.

"Well this is Kyoutani, but sometimes I joke around and call him Mad Dog" Iwaizumi admitted. Akaashi blankly looked at the yellow cat, wondering why it would get such an absurd nickname. However, once Kyoutani made contact with Sekai, he barked.

"Did your cat just bark?" Akaashi questioned.

"Yeah, that's why he's Mad Dog. He just likes being unique."

The three men and two cats soon started walking back to the royal carriage, which meant the end of their chance encounter. During the walk, Akaashi thought to himself of some way to assist Iwaizumi in his payments, so maybe his new friend could reach his dreams faster.

"Iwaizumi-san, one day I'll send for you to come and perform at the palace, with payment" Akaashi declared when sitting down in the carriage. Iwaizumi stood shocked, almost not finding the words to say.

"Um- uh-, thank you, Akaashi-san! If you ever decide when...you know where I'll be" Iwaizumi answered. 

"Goodbye, Iwaizumi-san. I hope I'll see you again soon" smiled Akaashi. Bokuto finally took the reins of the carriage and started heading off back to the palace as Iwaizumi waved the couple off until they were out of sight. Both of the men wanted to continue talking and listening to each other's stories, but reality sunk back in, ready to separate them with no assurance that they would ever see each other again.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi.

* * *

Night came and Akaashi was sound asleep on his desk, after a long afternoon of gossip, walking, and some light reading. Faint meows could be heard outside the bedroom doors, with each sound becoming louder and more like a screech. Akaashi soon after jolted awake due to the sound.

"Se-Sekai...where are you?" he asked himself as he glanced around the room. He realized the sound was coming from outside the room so he slowly got up from his chair and headed out the door. The meows were more violent and derived from down the stairs near the garden entrance. Akaashi wondered how Sekai could have gotten all the way to the garden but ignored logic due to his sleep-deprived state. He traveled down the stairs to the garden entrance and found Sekai locked up in a box, shaking and scratching the bars.

"Sekai?! What happe-!"


End file.
